Esk Cards Wiki
Welcome to the Derbalan Shuffle Wiki Set in the world of Derbalan, this fun, rules-light game used cards instead of dice to generate numbers. Draw a card from the deck for random results, or play one from your hand for a certain result, or to activate one of your class's special abilities. Though the game's almost ready for playtesting, there's still some stuff that needs sorting out and content that needs to be written. GM guide and NPC monster class abilities are forthcoming. Want to add to the wiki? Visit here . ♥ ♣ ♦ ♠ You Will Need Class Decks: One deck for each person who intends to play that class. Sharing is possible, but not recommended. Narrator’s Deck: Also known as the monster deck, this serves for random draws and randomer encounters. Seriously, they’re really random. Character Sheets: Everyone needs one. An index card will do. Also, something to write with. Several People: This game is designed for one narrator and about four players. Absolutely No Dice Whatsoever: Yup, none. Rules & Info Here are the rules links and other interesting information. What Is Roleplaying Basic Rules Classes Skills This section is undergoing complete revamp. Combat Rules Character Creation Campaigns Race Cards Core Classes Adventurer : Some generic cards to stick in any deck? Viking Warrior : Specialize in smashing things and fighting things. Their fighting style is obvious. Thief : Specialize in stealing, trickery, and sneaky attacks. Their fighting style is to dance around like little girls and whittle enemies down with sissy strikes, running away if things ever get tough. Elementalist : Specialize in something. Their fighting style is to conjure elemental magic and destroy their opponents. Universal Theurge : Specialize in assisting allies, healing, and restoration magic. Their fighting style is to smite the unbeliever. Loot Cards Pots Throwing Weapons Food Herbs Core Monsters Undead Fairies Reptiles Expansion Class Cards ♥ ♣ ♦ ♠ Most of these classes are based on obsolete mechanics. Cosplayer : dresses up like monsters Rockstar : plays songs Commander : Specialize in social skills and leadership as well as holding their own in combat. Their fighting style is to intimidate their foes, debate them into circles, and then punch them. Ranger : Specialize in forestry and shooting things with arrows. Their fighting style is to shoot things. You know, with arrows. Tamer : Specialize in getting along with animals and teaching them to attack. Their fighting style is to be the best, like no one ever was. High Mage : Dude! High mages specialize in being the most awesome mages ever! Their fighting style is, you know, deep and stuff. Man I have the munchies. Skinwalker : Specialize in transforming into animals. Their fighting style is the same as the animal's. (Replaced by cosplayer) Trickster Ninja : GM Info GM Guide: Difficulty Levels: NPC : Creature and enemy classes, ones that players can't take normally, but may be able to learn indirectly. Weapon Loot Table: Treasure Loot Table: Armor Loot Table: Tool Loot Table: No Longer in Use Cute Little Horse of Mine Aviran Social Rules Silvertongue : Mental Mage : Specialize in mind-altering magic. Their fighting style is to overwhelm their enemies with illusions and mental attacks and mind-controlling commands until reality and fantasy are indistinguishable, and then kick them in the nuts. (This class is currently not in use.) Tarot Mage : Specialize in predicting the future and using forseen fate to affect friend and foe alike. Their fighting style is to choose whether to do something good or bad, and then draw a card at random to determine the effect. Scribe : Specialize in preparing spells beforehand and casting them. Miscellaneous Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse